cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Zak Leal
Zak Leal is a retired professional CAW wrestler and is currently working for MCW 'as their general manager. Zak Leal has won 9 championships in a career spanning 8 years. Leal is a 1-time MCW Champion, a 6-time MCW Tag-Team Champion, a 1 time MCW International Champion and a 1 time MCW Lightweight Champion making Leal the 2nd Grand Slam Champion and the 4th Triple Crown winner in MCW History. Joined with Derek, Zak Leal has held the MCW Tag-Team Championship more times than anyone in history. MCW (2003-Present) Debut and feud with The Darkness Legion (2003-2006) Leal began as an entrant in the 2003 Rumble but was injured by Varminox 1 week before the event. He was replaced by Deadioblo who won the event. Leal would then join the 3 Minute Wonders and begin a 6 year long feud with The Darkness Legion. Main Event Status (2006-2007) Leal began a singles career when he won his 1st and only International Championship against Realgam but he lost it to C2Z. Leal would then win the Rumble but lost to Infernus at MCW IV for the MCW Championship. Tag-Teaming and Feud with Derek (2008-2009) After a brief stint as a main eventer, Zak Leal began teaming with Derek again winning 3 more MCW Tag-Team Championships adding to the 3 he had already obtained, but at Bombfire Brawl 2009 They lost the titles to Adam Raven & Rhys Krystiansen. Leal would the kick derek in the face followed by his finisher The One And Only turning him heel. They would begin a rivalry with Derek. He won a Hell In A Cell match against Derek at Christmas Chaos 2009. Triple Crown Winner (2010) Leal finally became a Triple Crown Winner when he beat C2Z for the Unified MCW Championship at The Rumble 2010. Becoming the 4th Triple Crown Winner in MCW history. However Leal had the title for less than 2 months when he lost to Infernus at MCW VII due to interference from Derek. Continuing feud with Derek and Retirement (2010) Leal & Derek fought in a contract Ladder Match at Ressurexion 2010 to finally put an end to the feud. But a very undignified ending when O-Bone would return to cost Zak Leal his career. Leal asked for a contract for 1 day at Thrive To Survive where he fought his final match against O-Bone in the 1st MCW Glass Roof Match. Zak Won. Zak then put in an emotional farewell to the MCW fans the day after. Return as General Manager & Grand Slam Champion (2010-2011) Zak Leal returned to MCW as the New Year Skirmish CPV on December 31st 2010. He was made the new General Manager of MCW. Zak Leal's first act as MCW GM was to make the main event between D.D. Davis and Derek a TLC match. He also reinstated Infernus to MCW. Zak Leal made his return to wrestling when he made himself the mystery tag partner for Jack Lessar against The Faction. A match that Leal and Lessar won. Leal then came out of retirement to defeat Flash and win the MCW Lightweight Championship for the first time, completing the Grand Slam. Leal was attacked by The New Faction and Flash a week before he was supposed to defend the Lightweight Championship against Flash at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011. Leal was forced to vacate the Lightweight Championship and set up a match at Thrive to Survive between Flash and the returning Jay Sean making the match First Blood. Feud with Flash & Thomas Law (2011-present) Leal made an appearance at MCW Night of Legends on 2 occasions. The first was at the start of the CPV making a Unified MCW Championship match between current Unified MCW Champion Leo Aires, TCS & C2Z. The second was to confront the former MCW General Manager Thomas Law. After an exchange of words, Leal would attack Law before Flash got involved to ambush Leal again. Law challenged Zak Leal to a Tag-Team match at MCW Date With Fate 2011 with Law teaming up with Flash and Leal having to find a partner. However, this partner of Leal's has to be shorter, lighter and less experienced in MCW matches than Thomas Law himself. The stipulation was if Law & Flash win, Law is reinstated as MCW General Manager and Flash gets a Unified MCW Championship shot but if Zak Leal and his tag partner wins, Law is banished from MCW forever and Flash is suspended for 6 months. Law & Flash were defeated by Leal & his tag team partner, the debuting Kid Kobalt who fitted in all of the requirementS to wrestle that match. In Wrestling *'Finisher Moves The One And Only / The Death Bed Target Zone *'Signature Moves' Super Kick Dragonrana *'Nicknames' The One And Only The Savior Championships and Accomplishments *1-time Unified MCW Champion *6-time MCW Tag-Team Champion (5 times with Derek & 1 time with O-Bone) *1-time MCW International Champion *1-time MCW Lightweight Champion *4th MCW Triple Crown Winner *2nd MCW Grand Slam Champion Category:MCW CAW